Coupure de courant
by MarieCeline
Summary: Elle l'appelle, le dernier soir de l'année, pour qu'il vienne lui tenir compagnie. Et s'il suffisait juste d'un coup de fil, et d'une panne de courant, pour qu'ils finissent ensemble, tous les deux ?


**Saluuuut tout le monde!**

**J'ai été sans-ordi pendant un moment, voilà pourquoi j'étais absente de ff. Mais je suis de retour pour de bon, et je vous laisse mon dernier OS de l'année. ^^**

**Du Tiva, parce qu'il n'y en a pas assez en ce moment. Et comme vous le remarquerez, il y a une trame de fond cette fois, haha ! (je crois que je suis la seule à saisir la blague, s'il y en a une). Et même que je suis allée chercher très très loin, vu l'époque de l'année... **

**Bref, je crois que je vais me taire, parce que tous les lecteurs vont prendre peur...**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! Et bonne année d'avance! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>POV TONY<strong>

_- Tony… ? J'ai besoin que tu viennes._

Le soir du nouvel an, j'étais avec Tim, d'autres agents du NCIS, et Palmer, qui en profitait pour fêter son enterrement de vie de garçon le même soir, quand Ziva m'a appelé. J'étais sorti du bar, et j'avais mis un bout de temps à décrocher, ayant préféré m'éloigner du bruit et des rires. J'avais failli ignorer son appel, car j'allais manquer un McGee qui avait perdu un pari, et qui devait s'enfiler vingt bouteilles de bières avant minuit. Mais c'était Ziva, et si elle m'appelait à onze heures du soir, c'était forcément pour quelque chose d'important. Et ça avait l'air d'être le cas. Sa voix était hésitante.

- Ziva ? Tout va bien ?

- S'il-te-plaît, Tony, viens.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne ?

- Je t'expliquerais quand tu seras là.

Et elle a raccroché. Son comportement me surprenait, parce que, tout d'abord, elle ne m'avait pas appelé depuis des mois. Ensuite, parce que le courant ne passait plus aussi bien qu'avant entre nous. Elle avait bien trop changée, ou trop vieillie, je ne sais pas. L'ancienne Ziva me manquait.

J'ai réfléchi quelques secondes, me demandant pourquoi elle voulait que je vienne, et s'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. On était en décembre, et le froid me mordait les joues. Je me suis frotté les mains l'une contre l'autre, pour me les réchauffer.

J'ai attrapé rapidement mon blouson au porte-manteau du bar, et j'ai annoncé mon départ. Jimmy, assez ivre, a semblé déçu, mais il est devenu compréhensif lorsque j'ai dit que c'était Ziva qui m'avait appelé. Je lui ai promis de faire un discours digne d'un DiNozzo à son mariage. Je me suis excusé de les laisser tomber, lui, Tim, et les autres, puis je me suis sauvé, en démarrant sur les chapeaux de roues.

Vingt minutes plus tard, alors que j'arrivais devant l'appartement de ma coéquipière, j'ai levé le poing, pour frapper trois coups, mais je me suis aperçu que la porte était déjà entrouverte. Je suis entré, puis je l'ai refermée immédiatement.

Ziva était assise en tailleur, sur son canapé en cuir marron, une bière à la main, le regard dans le vide, ses cheveux noirs attachés en chignon lâche, qui pendait dans sa nuque. Elle n'a pas tiquée quand je me suis assis sur le rebord du canapé, après m'être débarrassé de mon blouson. Je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai attendu qu'elle parle.

- J'ai reçu un appel de Tel Aviv.

J'attendais la suite, inquiet. Son père l'avait donc appelée. Ou un autre membre de sa famille, peut-être.

- C'était mon père…

Ziva a prononcé le dernier mot non sans amertume. Elle a même grimacé dès qu'il a franchi ses lèvres. Je l'interrogeai, en murmurant.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- M'annoncer que Ray travaillait pour le Mossad, pour lui, plus particulièrement.

J'haussai les sourcils, étonné. J'avais mes raisons de ne pas aimer Ray, et je savais bien qu'il avait quelque chose de louche. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était à ce point-là. Ziva jaugea ma réaction, puis poursuivit, en essayant de conserver un ton dégagé.

- En même temps, qu'on on y réfléchit, Kort n'a jamais parlé d'Agent Cruz de la CIA, ou d'agent de liaison avec le NCIS… Ray Cruz n'est même pas son vrai nom.

- Ton père te l'a dit ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non. C'est Ray, lorsque mon père me l'a passé au téléphone, qui me l'a dit. Avant de rompre avec moi.

Je me figeai. J'ai réprimé – non sans peine - mon irrésistible envie de sourire, et un « enfin !» qui aurait fait mauvaise figure.

Puis, je me suis senti vexé. Ziva ne m'appelait que lorsqu'elle était seule, ou qu'elle était désespérée. J'étais la roue de secours. A d'autres moments, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Mais ce soir, je n'avais pas envie de la voir pleurer pour cet imbécile. C'était trop gênant, et même un peu exaspérant. Elle aurait dû savoir à quoi s'attendre. Deviner, comme elle avait toujours tout deviné. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. En repensant à Rivkin, mes mains se sont crispées. Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle ouvre les yeux un jour. J'ai tourné mon regard vers la porte, avec une grande envie de la franchir en courant.

- Reste, a-t-elle murmuré.

Ziva avait deviné mon intention, et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un ordre dans sa voix. C'était une simple demande.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, Tony. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour pleurer devant toi à cause de lui. Bien sûr, je sais que je te fais rater l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Jimmy, mais…

Elle a tourné la tête vers moi, hésitante, et a repris.

- J'ai besoin que tu restes.

Je lui souriais faiblement, honteux d'avoir voulu partir. Elle avait besoin que je reste. Cela pourrait paraître égoïste pour certaines personnes, mais pour moi, c'était simplement une preuve d'affection de sa part, et formulée. Venant de Ziva, ça arrivait à peu près aussi souvent qu'un Gibbs débarquant le matin, sans café à la main.

J'hochai la tête, et je me levai pour me servir un verre de scotch – une vieille habitude, quand je venais chez elle. J'étais le seul à entamer sa bouteille.

- D'accord, lui assurais-je. Je reste.

Elle s'est mise à me parler d'elle, et je me suis aperçu qu'elle doutait et qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Elle a avoué n'avoir jamais aimé Ray, et j'ai eu envie bondir de joie sur mon fauteuil. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, qu'un type ayant simplement obéi aux ordres de son supérieur ait réussi à avoir pour lui seul l'amour de Ziva. J'ai cessé de la regarder, en voyant qu'elle semblait plus à l'aise quand je ne la fixais pas comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire.

Elle a abordé son délicat problème relationnel avec son père, et le fait qu'à des milliers de kilomètres de là, il continuait toujours à vouloir contrôler sa vie, après qu'elle ait tout fait pour l'en empêcher.

J'ai quitté le rebord du canapé qui n'était vraiment pas confortable, et me suis assis à ses côtés. J'ai vu que des larmes brillaient sur ses joues, et je m'en suis voulu, parce que j'aurais dû les remarquer avant.

J'ai serré doucement Ziva contre moi, toute sensible et toute retournée. Elle s'est laissé faire. C'est dans les moments comme ça que je l'aimais le plus et qu'elle était toute entière. Parce que, dans ces cas-là, elle ne s'énervait jamais contre moi, et sa carapace tombait en morceaux. Elle redevenait la vraie Ziva, celle que peu de gens connaissaient, ou celle qui, pour certains – comme moi, parfois-, pensaient qu'elle n'existait plus. Quant à moi, j'étais chargé de faire ce qui me correspondait le mieux; j'étais Tony, son coéquipier, celui qui la réconfortait à l'aide de mots rassurants ou de blagues idiotes, et je lui offrais mon épaule pour réprimer ses sanglots. Même si l'envie de l'embrasser m'effleurait l'esprit par instants, je veillais à rester ce Tony-là, celui qui n'était que son ami.

Elle s'est éloignée, a avoué ne pas avoir envie de rester seule le reste de la nuit. Il était onze heures quarante-deux.

Comment aurais-je pu le lui refuser ? J'ai soupiré, puis me suis étiré. Je l'ai fixé longuement, avant de déclarer :

- Je prends le canapé.

Ziva a ri faiblement, et je me suis souvenu avoir dit cette même phrase, deux années plus tôt, en France. C'est à ce moment que les lumières se sont éteintes. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le noir total. Elle est allée voir par la fenêtre, puis est revenue s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- La coupure de courant n'est que dans ce quartier, elle ne s'est pas étendue dans tout Washington. Il y en a eu toute la semaine, la lumière ne va pas tarder à revenir.

Elle s'est mise à chercher des bougies, en farfouillant dans les placards de la cuisine et du salon. J'arrivais à peine à voir où elle était. Anxieux, je regardais ma montre au cadran fluorescent. Onze heures quarante-huit. Elle est revenue s'asseoir à mes côtés, en croisant les jambes.

- Je n'ai plus de bougies.

Je laissais un temps de silence, avant de l'interroger sur ce qui me préoccupait depuis que j'étais arrivé ici.

- C'est vraiment fini avec Ray ?

J'ai senti que Ziva tournait la tête vers moi.

- Oui. Pour moi, ça l'est depuis 6 mois.

- Bien. De toute façon, sa coupe de cheveux était intolérable.

Elle n'a pas répondu, mais je crois que ma tentative de plaisanterie l'a atteinte. Difficile à dire, dans le noir.

J'ai voulu attraper mon verre de scotch sur la table basse, mais j'étais incapable de voir où il était, alors j'ai battu des bras pour essayer de l'avoir. J'ignore comment je me suis débrouillé, mais je l'ai fait tomber, et Ziva a sursauté au bruit de verre brisé. Cette fois-ci, elle a ri franchement, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me joindre à elle. On riait ensemble, comme au premier jour. Tout redevenait comme avant, bien plus facile, et bien plus difficile à la fois.

Tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir pour elle avant était en train de réapparaître. Malgré ce que j'avais cru, ça ne disparaissait pas, ne s'éteignait pas comme ça. C'était comme un feu tout juste éteint; il restait toujours quelques braises rougeoyantes, prêtes à être attisées à nouveau, à n'importe quel moment.

Onze heures cinquante-six. Le compte à rebours avait dû commencer, mais on ne pouvait même pas allumer la télé pour le voir. Je n'avais jamais raté un compte à rebours de ma vie. Mais je préférais être ici avec elle, et nulle part ailleurs.

Onze heures cinquante-huit. Je gardais les yeux fixés sur ma montre, et Ziva gardait les bras croisés. Je savais, même si elle ne me l'avait pas dit, qu'elle avait deviné mon intention. Elle connaissait les coutumes américaines, maintenant, je ne pouvais plus rien lui cacher là-dessus, et elle devait bien se douter que je saisirais l'occasion. Je réprimais une envie de soupirer; elle devait me prendre pour un adolescent.

Onze heures cinquante-neuf. La dernière minute était interminable, et je ne cessais pas de peser le pour et le contre. Elle venait juste de rompre. Mais elle n'en avait plus rien à faire de lui, et elle voulait que je sois avec elle. L'obscurité semblait faciliter les choses. Tout était beaucoup plus simple, une fois les lumières éteintes.

Minuit. Les klaxons, les sirènes et les cris de joie ont retenti et nous ont informé qu'une nouvelle année débutait, mais il faisait toujours aussi noir dans son appartement. J'ai embrassé Ziva par surprise, en l'attrapant par la taille. Je l'ai sentie sourire contre mes lèvres, et elle m'a caressé la joue, affectueuse. Elle a ensuite brisé notre étreinte, avant de me murmurer, complice :

- Bonne année, Tony.

Elle a posé sa main sur ma poitrine, et je lui ai souhaité la même chose. Cette coupure de courant commençait à devenir inutile, parce que je ne pouvais pas voir pleinement son expression.

A l'instant où elle m'adressait un sourire à faire fondre la neige, le courant est revenu.

Alors que j'embrassais Ziva à nouveau, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me dire que, si l'année à venir était à l'image de ce moment, elle ne pouvait être que merveilleuse.


End file.
